My Redheaded Angel New Version
by PrettyPinkBow
Summary: Two guys start noticing HER. They both are trying to get HER to go out with them. One of them makes fun of HER, the other has fun with HER. What happens when the guys find out about each others secret and will fight for HER? Who will she choose?
1. NO! It Was All Real, Right?

**My Redheaded Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter series characters. All of them belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I just made up this story and additional characters.

Chapter 1: NO! It Was All Real, Right?

Summary: _Ginny has come back for her 6th year, Malfoy has been dreaming about her 24/7, and Ginny starts to become suspicious. Malfoy makes fun of her because he's afraid that Ginny will find out about his deepest, darkest secret. He wants Ginny; really bad. Draco Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants. Harry has always stood up for her because he, too, is secretly in __love__ with her. Harry finds out that Malfoy fancies her and gets pissed off; vise versa. Harry and Draco start fighting over Ginny without her even knowing it. She becomes aware what is happening and she's stuck in the middle between the two of them. Pairings: RW/HrG, DM/GW_

A/N: Ok, I know that my previous story was terrible, but hopefully this one is a bit better. Please don't throw flames at me. I take them the wrong way. Instead, throw me construtive critisim (I'm a bad speller) or comments. Whatever you like. I don't do well with flames. If you don't like my story, then don't read it anymore. That simple. This is basically my first story so please help out if you can or want to. If you have any ideas that you want to see in the story, e-mail them to me and I'll see what I can do. Any ideas will help. Um, thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"Oi! DRACO! STOP! I said stop, Draco! I can't breathe," squeaked out from Ginny who was being tickled attacked by Draco. 

She was thrashing around widely under the emerald green grass. They've been out in the meadow fields that day because the sun was shining brightly, aquamarine blue skies, a few scattered fluffly cotton-ball like clouds here and there, flowers sprouting around and the grass was soft and delicate. The married couple decided to drop everything and have a day all to themselves. In the meadows they were walking when Ginny and Draco got into a tiny arguement. Soon afterwards, Draco attacked Ginny by using one of her weaknesses.

"Say it! You know you want to," Draco said in his normal deep voice.

"Never!"

Draco was on top of her small frame, yet being gentle not to hurt her. His right hand was holding both of wrists above her head while his left was tickling the living daylights out of her. He thought that she was no hassle to handle thanks to his daily workouts which resulted to his well-toned body. Thus, him being able to hold down a thrashing Ginny, struggling for freedom.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll bloody say it if you promise to stop." Ginny started to turn a little pink.

"Hhm, promise me you'll say it and I might let you go."

"You are the best at everything! EVERYTHING SINGLE BLOODLY THING," breathed out a laughing Ginny.

"AND."

"AND you're always right! Now, stop!"

"And the sexiest. . ."

"And the sexiest . . ."

"The smartest . . "

"The smartest in the whole wide world, my dear Draco."

"Ok, you've been a good girl. I'll stop."

Draco stopped tickling her, but didn't get off of her. They stood in that position until they caught up with their breath. He lowered his head down to hers until they were just a few inches apart. He examined her face, taking in every apect of her stunning face while his hand caressed her shinning red hair. He couldn't help but smile widely. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was inhaling and exhaling deeply. Draco felt familar exciting emotions race throughout his whole body.

"Hey, you said that if I said what you wanted to hear, you'd get off, now get off me!"

"Now now, my lady, you misheard me. I said I MIGHT let you go, but why should? I have you in a straddle position and you have no way of escaping. Now, tell me, why should I let a gorgeous woman, like yourself, go," he questioned with curiousity and a hint of innocence.

"Because, I'm a Weasley and I have the worst temper out of my whole family and I'm ready to let it out on you any second now," she said with fury in her eyes, yet still having naiveness in them. _(A/N: is naiveness a word?)_

"I'm up for any challenge you throw my wa.," before Draco was able to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a pair of soft lusicious lips kissing him sensously and deeply. Draco tried resisting knowing that this could be one of her tricks, but couldn't so he kissed her back. He felt thosefireworksgoing off just like the first time he kissed her. His right hand slid behind her head and as the other was holding him up. Slowly, Ginny was able to turn him on his back while she was on top.

They pulled apart but were a couple of centimeters from each other. The connection between them was so strong that neither could pull full away from each other even if they wanted to. The tension between them was rising every single second and both of them kept looking directly into each other's eyes. He stared into those soft cinnamon brown eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful loveing eyes. They were usually filled with happiness and the rest of the time, they were consumed with anger. Usually, not for long. He was overwhelmed with joy knowing that HE was the one who put the laughing smile on her face and filled those eyes with laughter.

"I love you, Ginny," Draco announced in a short breath.

Ginny didn't respond right away. Her eyes stared widely back into his. Either Draco didn't hear her response or she didn't say anything yet. He searched her eyes and mouth, hoping that they might give him a hint as to what was she thinking.

She smiled happily and said," you'll never know how happy you make me when you say those words. When you say those words, my heart just wants to jump out of me and a do a little dance. I'm so grateful that I was able to see this side of you. I never thought that you could be so caring."

Draco still couldn't believe that Ginny choose him over everyone else. He still wonders why she choose him instead of Harry or some other guy. He believes that she could have done much better than him and that she shouldn't be with him. He feels that he isn't worthy of her. She's so optimistic, yet fiery, able to handle anything on her own, yet accepts help if she needs it.

She was staring happily into his grey eyes. She was closing in on the space between them and said,"Draco. Draco. Draco. You can get up now. Time to wake up." And with that being said, Draco felt something whack his head and started moaning.

"C'mon mate. It's 10:35 p.m. Now, get up," exclaimed his best mate, or friend, Blaise. Blaise and Draco have been best friends since they were two years old. They've been through every harsh and easy time together. Always done everything together. Blaise was mistaken for his personality. People thought that since he hung around Draco Malfoy, they thought that he, too, was cold hearted and had no feelings whatever so ever. But Blaise was exactly the opposite. Blaise was jumpy, hyper, and a dare-devil, yet can be serious when needed to be. Though, when he gets an idea in his air filled head of his, he's as bouncy as pop-rocks in a can of coke. Draco could always count on him to cheer him up.

"Get up! My mum kicked me out of the house and your mum wants us to go school shopping. How fun! Now, get the bloody hell on up before all of the good-looking girls leave Diagon Alley or else I knock you off of your bedpost with more pillows." Blaise climbed onto the bed and started jumping.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Just stop throwing those pillows at me and get off the bed. Why do we have to go to Diagon Alley? We have people to do that for us," Draco said. His mind was still thinking about the dream. He was now sitting up on the side of the bed, ticked off that Blaise ruined his wonderful dream.

"Yes, we do. But both of our mothers want us to do it ourselves because it's OUR responsibility to do these things. They said that since we're getting older, we're going to have to do things on our own. Mums, can't stand them, but they do things for our best. Hurry up and get dress so that we can get this done early and go do something."

"Come, mate! Hurry up! I can't believe that we're going shopping all by ourselves! This is going to be so exciting! Oh my gosh, first, we're going to go to the salon and get our hair did. _(A/N: that form of do is supposed to be did. You'll see in a moment why.) _Then, we're going to go the Tyler's Clothes Shop for Teen Witches and shop till we drop! Isn't that fun," Blaise said mocking a valley girl. This is usually Blaise stuff. Draco was sending him furious looks.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a zit! OMG! That's so gross!" Blaise was still talking like a valley girl.

"Alright,I know that I hit you with pillows but you'll get over it." He started climbing off of the bed and this time, he was talking in his normal voice.

"You ruined my dream. It felt so real. I liked this one, too. " Blaise walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down next to him.

In a soft voice, he said, "was it another dream about Ginny, mate?"

Draco's furious face softened up. "Yeah, it was. This time, this time was different. This time, I felt that she was really there. As if she were there, in person. I could smell her candy scent, her soft skin, herred strawberry hair, and those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes. So calm and caring, but can be filled with anger. I feel that she is THE one. Not Pansy, not any other girl. HER. Ginny. I'm so sick and tired of girls thinking that they're the one for me when they know for a fact that they aren't. It's flattering that girls fall for me, but it gets annoying after a while. But still, everything time I think of her, I feel, I feel, so happy. Like I can do anything. The thing is is that I only get this feeling when I'm with her, or think of her, or anything dealing with her."

"Just wait, mate. She'll come around. You both just need some time. Be patient, everything will fall into place."

"But she hates me. Weaselys and Malfoys don't mix. Besides, her brothers, Granger and Potter will all bloody murder me if I even look at her. I wish I had Ginny, just like you have Summer."

Summer Dyer was Blaise's girl of 2 1/2 years and still going strong. She was a Slytherin but is warm hearted and always kind. She's more than what you expect. She may be a blonde, but she ranks number 3 of her year. She's the one person that Draco can go to if he ever has a problem with girls or just needs some comforting when Blaise isn't around. Her company is warming and her personality pulls you to her. She has that outgoing personality that you always want to be around.

"Yeah, Summer's wondeful. But if this relationship that you keep dreaming about it is meant to be, everyone will have to be happy because probably they want her to be happy and if being with you more than any other guy makes her happy, then they'll HAVE to accept you. They will think that you're not what's best for her, but if you're what makes her joyous, then they'll come around as well. Like I said, just be patient. If you're heart tells you that she's THE one, then you won't give up hope. Just keeping trying and eventually, she'll be yours. It's going to be difficult, but I'm here to help you through every step."

"I know, it's just that, why doI keep having these dreams? Do they mean something? Is the Lord just playing around with me? Are these dreams telling me something? I have so many questions that I want answered! This tension inside of me is just getting to me. Knowing that Potter is probably with her right now,just bloody pisses me off! What if he gets her first? What if she chooses him over me? This problem with Potter is really getting to me as well! I can't take it anymore! I NEED HER!" Draco pounded the wall with all of his fury.

"MATE, calm down before you know down the whole wall. Don't worry, I'll make sure that she won't fall for him. I'll do all that I can to make that from happening. Nothing won't stand in my way."

"BLAISE! DRACO! Get going before everything's gone! Blaise, could you come down here," yelled Blaise's mother.

"See you downstairs," said Blaise and scurried downstairs.

Draco calmed down as he went to sit down on the bed. His mind was stirring up a plan. Yet he still fears of losing her to that piece of garbage, Potter. "That Potter! That bloody Potter! No, I won't lose to him! I know that he fancies her as well. This means war. Potter doesn't see what's coming his way. I'll do anything to get Ginny, ANYTHING! I've got to have her. But if she chooses someone else over me, it'd better be someone different from Potter because if it's Potter he'll be dead the moment that I find out. Even if not, I still want to murder him."

Draco got up and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. He fixed up his hair, letting it fall onto the sides and headed out. Before he left, he took one look at his bed and remembered the dream that he just had.

"It was real. The whole dream. And it will become real. Who knows, maybe it will be a short time before you're mine, Ginny." With this, he smiled, closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

A/N: HAHA! Only I know! Don't worry, I'm mentioning the war in later chapters. I haven't forgot about it. I know that this chapter's short, but I wanted to get this one out. I don't know how long it'll be before I let up the next chapter. Help me out here. What do you think? Please, again, no flames, constructive critisim instead. Tell me. Is it too short, not enough info, too much of something. Let me know! Please. Thanks. 

aquadreamer17


	2. Total Heart Breaker part 1

**MY Redheaded Angel**

Written by: aquadreamer17

Disclaimer: The original characters belong to J.K. Rowling, yada, yada, yada, yada. You get what I mean.

Summary: _Ginny has come back for her 6th year, Malfoy has been dreaming about her 24/7, and Ginny starts to become suspicious. Malfoy makes fun of her because he's afraid that Ginny will find out about his deepest, darkest secret. He wants Ginny; really bad. Draco Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants. Harry has always stood up for her because he, too, is secretly in __love__ with her. Harry finds out that Malfoy fancies her and gets pissed off; vise versa. Harry and Draco start fighting over Ginny without her even knowing it. She becomes aware what is happening and she's stuck in the middle between the two of them. Pairings: RW/HrG, DM/GW_

Note: Um, I might change the rating to M. Maybe; maybe not, but I'll keep you posted. I'm thinking that if this chapter doesn't bring people reading, then, I'll just stop writing completely. As it goes to show that I'm no good at writing. So, maybe, I don't know. It'll all depend.

WARNING: There are some things in this chapter that are a bit (how should I say this, um) 'SEXUAL!' Just letting you know. So, yeah, just be careful. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Total Heart Breaker

Draco's POV

'Argh, I HATE getting up in the morning!' The bright sunlight was peeking through my curtains and was shining on my face. I pulled the covers over my face to block out the light.Various thoughts raced through my mind. I looked over at my calendar and stared at it. Then, something just smacked me!

'Oh crap, I'm going to be late for the train! Why didn't one of the maids get me!' I sprang out of my bed and hopped in to the shower. After a nice, long rinse, I stuffed my things into my bags, and hurried downstairs. I slid into the dining room and took my seat quietly. My mother was reading her novel. _(A/N: His father's not in this scene)_

"Did you suddenly forget about today, Draco," Mother said with question in her voice.

"Yes, but then, I remembered and I'm all packed."

"Here is your breakfast, Master Malfoy," Rose said as she put the plate down in front of me.

"Thank you, Rose." She nodded her head. (That meant ' your welcome.')

My mother started talking about something to the elves and I tuned out. I kept thinking about her. I couldn't gether off my mind. I dreampt about Ginny for quite awhile. I tried so very hard to forget about her, but I just can't. My body is CRAVING for HER so bad! I WANT HER RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO **RAM **INTO HER AND **FORCE HER **TO SCREAM OUT MY NAME AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS! I want Ginny so bad, that at night I sometimes I grew cold! I can't concentrate on anything! I get dizzy and I sometimes even get a fever just because she's not around or I can't have her! This made me furious!

I finished what's on my plate and excused myself. I went upstairs into my room. I looked outside and kept thinking that I can never have her. Her brothers would murder me! I thought about different and simple ways, from the plans that I had in stored for her, together to fall in love with me. But nothing seemed to work. I glanced over to the clock. 10:17 a.m. 'Might as well get to the train station. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can see her again.' I walked downstairs (her still being on my mind) and saw my mother waiting for me at the door.

"Ready," my mother asked.

"Yes Mum."

"Well, let's go." We hopped into the car and drove away. 'I wonder what she's doing right now?' These thoughts just won't leave my mind. Most were good thoughts, but others, well, let's just say that she has the time of her life.

"So, are you excited about this being your last year," my mother said breaking the silence.

"Ah, yes, I am." 'This is going to be one year that I'll never forget!'

"Did you make Prefect this year, again? Or even Head Boy?"

"Um, yes, I made Head Boy."

"CONGRATULATIONS, SON! How come you didn't tellme earlier?"

"Well, because you guys were kinda busy over the summer and I didn't want to get into the middle of anything." And before I knew it, we were at the station.

"Mum, is it okay if I can just go in by myself?"

She smiled. "Sure, you're old enough to go by yourself and I trust you. Here's your train ticket." She handed the ticket to me, I got out and opened the back to get my luggage.

"Owl me, okay?" She had a few tears in her eyes.

"Of course mother, I'll owl you. Love you.Goodbye."

"I love you, too, dear! Goodbye! Take care! MAKE GREAT CHOICES!" I looked back and waved to her. She waved back. 'Mothers! They just don't know when to let you go.' I went inside and boy was it noisy!

'Now, to find Platform 3/4.' It wasn't difficult to find. I went through the barrier and found myself on the other side. Families and friends were gathered and chatting. I put my things onto the train and went to search for Blaise and Summer.

They were off in a corner talking to Crabbe and Goyle. As I was walking toward their way, a glimpse of cherry red caught my eye. I searched around me to find where that cherry red came from. There she was! She was with Lovegood, Granger, her brother, Longbottom, and POTTER! Seeing her with Potter made my blood boil high and hot steam rush out of my ears! And what was this! POTTER'S ARM AROUND **MY GIRLFRIEND! ****SHE'S MINE AND ONLY MINE! HE DOES NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO BE AROUND WITH HER AT ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! **I wanted to go over there and beat the bloody crap out of him! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO WITH **MY GIRL** IN ANY MATTERS! I was about to march over there, but I was held back by a set of arms that grabbed my shoulders. I struggled to be free, but it was no use.

"Mate, you have to control yourself. Remember, you want to impress her. Beating up Potter isn't going to do that," Blaise said.

I calmed myself down.(Still wanting to beat thelife out of him! I wanted to rip Potter from rim to rim!) She's over there laughing and smiling; wishing that I could be right there putting that beautiful smile on her face. Wanting to hold her forever and never ever let go! It ached me so horriblely that I cry becauseshe's not here with me, right next to me or worse, I feel like I can't ever have her. Those plans that Blaise, Summer, and I had created; I was starting to believe that these plans won't work. 'NO! THESE PLANS WILL SUCCEED AND SHE **WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE! SHE'LL BE MINE FOR KEEPS AND NO ONE WILL GET HER! I MUST WIN HER HEART OVER!I'LL DO ANYTHING AT ANY GIVEN COST TO GET HER TO BE MINE AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL SHE'S IN MY ARMS! **Finally, she's left alone and now's my chance.'

I headed her way, pretending to not care where I was going. All of a sudden, I was just about to crash into her, when. . .

"OH DRACIE-POO, THERE YOU ARE!" I knew that squeaky-voice anywhere. I saw some of the glass windows on the train near me brake.

'Great, just great! My day was perfect until THIS happened. Why am I cursed,' I asked myself.

Pansy made her way over to me and wrapped her arms over my neck so tightly I felt like I was choking. She was quite loud that some people on the station turned and stared at me. I moaned and rolled my eyes.'Why can't she just ever leave me alone!' I saw her glance my way and gave me a very dirty look. She turned the other way and went off toward where Potter was.

I watched her every move. I watched how her hips swayed back and forth, that stunning hair move about,that lusicious smile glows so bright like a shining star. She looked so gorgeous that I believe She has an extraordinary voice to match her beauty. I eyedher like an eagle watching its prey. Ready to attack another eagle at any given moment that would steal its food. But in order to headher way, I'd have to get a rid of Pansy first.

"Pansy, why don't you go bug someone else? I'm kinda busy at the moment," I said. Pansy looked around me.

"Like what? I don't see anything that you're doing right now," Pansy firing back.

"Well, I would be busy if you'd leave me alone. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to get as far away as possible from you. Good day, Madam."

I unsnapped her arms around my neck, (finally, being able to breathe again) and went inside the train to find Blaise and Summer. If I went straight to her, Pansy would get furious and then there would be a war between Pansy and Ginny. Come to think of it, Pansy would be after her, and Ginny would just return fire to her, not because of me, but probably to get Pansy off ofher shoulders.

I went inside the train and looked for Blaise and Summer. I finally found them in their own room.(I forgot what the little rooms are called. So, please don't hate me!) Their making-out was starting to heat up, big time! Heating up so quickly that shirts almost flew off. This was something that I didn't want to see. I faked a cough, they stopped, and looked up. They stood there in shock and embarassment.

"I thought it was locked. Blaise," Summer said in a warning, yet whispering voice.

"It was, or at least I thought that it was."

"Do you mind if I stay with you guys? Pansy sent out a search party for me and I'm frightened to death to go out there."

"No, go ahead. I was just in the middle of a great make-out. Thank you very much," Blaise groaned sarcastically.

"Aw, poor baby, I'm so sorry. Is there anyway that I can make it up to you," I asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, indeed, there is," he said in a business voice.

"Just say the words," I said in a sweet voice.

"GET OUT!"

"Well, fine then! I can see where I'm not needed! Besides, maybe I can find Ginny and get her riled up." I got up and headed out, but before I left, "Oh, and have a nice make-out," and shut the door closed.

I was wandering the train for a while and I didn't find her anywhere. 'Oh well, she's probably with Potter, Granger, andher brother.' I stopped for a moment and rethought about what I just said to myself. This made me angry! I walk foward, but no idea where I was going because I was staring at my feet. The next moment that I knew, was that I was on the ground. I shook my head and looked around to see what crashed into me. It was Weasley and Mud-Blood Granger! (Ugh, just the thought of their names wanted me to strangle them!) _(A/N: And it was Ron, just to let you know.)_

"MALFOY," he spat.

"WEASLEY!"

"I saw your hideous eyes eyeing my sister today at the station. You **BETTER NOT** get any ideas or else you'll just have to receive a pretty disgusting gift from me!"

"What that a threat? Oh, I'm so scared! You finally figured out how to use your brain the correct way. I'm so surprised! I wonder what they gift is? Besides, why would I want to stare at YOUR repulsive sister, anyway. She's so pompous looking, that when ever SHE looks into a mirror, it breaks that instant! Hey Granger, what kind of move did you do in bed in order to have this boozo to go out with you? I'd like to know?" I felt a sharp sting strike my heart. Not because I fired an insult to Granger, but that I said that she was repulsive when she's no where never being ugly! Hermione didn't look taken back at this insult.

"Um, how did you even know that we were in bed together? Maybe because you were spying on us. What's wrong, depressed because you can't have what you see? Aw, did I hurt your feelings? What are going to do, run to Mummy and Daddy," she asked innocently. I turneda little pink. 'Two can play this game.'

"Why would I want YOU in the first place? AndI guess it want just a lucky guess.Or it could be because WEASLEY looks like a mess, which means you must have done it today, just recently on the train. Can't you see the signs, Granger? His hair is a atrocious, his clothes are neat, he's got some lipstick on the left side of his mouth. And I thought that you were intelligent, Granger."

Ron was so pissed off that he looked like a steamed lobster! Ron was just about to jump him, but Hermione was able to hold him back with all the strenght that she's got. But he was way to muscular for her to hold him. She almost couldn't hold him back.

"LEAVE MALFOY BEFORE YOU'RE A ROTTING CORPSE," Hermione screeched.

I left before I got a beating. But I didn't leave because I was afraid of him, but because if she came, then I didn't want her to see me fighting with her brother. That would just make things worse. I walked onto the next compartment, minding my own 'business', when all of a sudden, I heard these soft moans come from just a few doors down.

I stopped in front of the room that I heard to calm noises. I put my ear closer to the door to hear to moans. The low moans were two people talking. Both sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. One sounded like a male and the other voice sounded so beautiful! Like a flute, pretty sound and just want to listen to it, over and over again. I was anxious to find out who they were. I opened to door slowly and found. . .

* * *

OOHHHOOH, CLIFF HANGER! WHO'S BEHIND THE DOOR. Is it Ginny and Harry, Blaise and Summer, Ron and Hermione, or it could be some new characters. You decide. Is it another dream, is it reality, is it just a thought of anyone's? It could be none of them or it could be all of them. So, yeah, I might stop writing if no one likes the story. Maybe. I might. Hopefully someone will like it. 

Hoped you liked the chapter,

Love,

aquadreamer17


End file.
